


pixie twinkling on a hill

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fantasi, random sunday gift
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senja itu, Daniel kembali menghabiskan waktu di bukit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pixie twinkling on a hill

**pixie twinkling on a hill**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Czech/Slovakia. **Genre** : Fantasy/Friendship. **Rating** : K+.

* * *

"Bunganya benar-benar bagus," Daniel bergumam. Namun tentu saja, peri itu lebih tajam telinganya daripada yang ia kira. Daniel kemudian mengerutkan hidungnya. "Tapi karena ada kau, jadi jelek."

"Heh!" dia melayang terbang ke dahan yang lebih rendah, tak begitu jauh dari kening Daniel. "Bunganya melambangkan harapan, tahu. Dan jangan lupa, aku adalah Peri Harapan. Aku mewakili harapan manusia." Lagi, ia mengepakkan sayap, ke dahan yang persis di atas ubun-ubun Daniel.

Daniel mundur, lalu menjulurkan lidah. Namun ejekannya sangat tidak mempan. Dia dibalas dengan dengusan.

"Jadi, namamu hanya Peri Harapan?"

Ada gumaman kesal, Daniel menunggu.

"Kami semua dinamai berdasarkan pohon kami berada."

Daniel mengerutkan kening. "Kalian semua berada di pohon yang sama." Daniel mengedikkan dagu ke arah rimbunnya pohon almond yang berada di seberang bukit. "Lalu, dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu?"

Mata peri itu berputar bosan. "Lima purnama kita saling mengenal, kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama. Tidak bosan, ya?"

Daniel mencibir. Sesaat kemudian, alisnya bergerak. "Bagaimana kalau ... Irena?"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Nama itu unik. Aku suka mendengarnya. Aku Daniel, kau Irena."

"Tidak berima," dengusnya. "Tetapi ... ya sudahlah. Irena. Irena. Tidak buruk. Haruskah aku berterima kasih?"

Daniel menunjuk, "Berikan aku benda di tanganmu itu."

Irena menggembungkan pipi, lalu mengangkat benda kubus kecil di antara kedua jarinya. "Ini? Jangan! Ini enak! Aku baru mendapatkannya tercecer di bawah jendela dapur orang di sana! Dia orangnya pelit dan tidak mungkin mau memberikannya langsung! Benda manis ini sangat berharga! Aku akan sangat sulit mendapatkannya lagi—"

"Itu namanya balok gula. Benda baru yang menjadi pembicaraan di kota."

"Oh ..." Irena berkedip beberapa kali dengan cepat. "Untuk apa kau memintanya?" Dia menjauhkan balok gula itu dari Daniel. Kakinya menjuntai-juntai seolah mengejek Daniel.

"Aku ingin mencoba memasukkan itu ke dalam sini," Daniel mengangkat cangkir tuanya. "Susu ini rasanya tidak pernah enak. Siapa tahu dengan itu ... rasanya tidak aneh lagi."

Irena mencibir sebal. Namun ia mengalah, dan balok gula itu pun mendarat sempurna di dalam cangkir Daniel, saat benda itu tercebur susunya menciprat keluar cangkir sedikit. Nyaris mengenai dagu Daniel.

"Wow. Kau tetap memberikannya padaku?"

Irena mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimanapun, aku adalah Peri Harapan, bukankah begitu?"

"Meskipun untuk harapan yang sekecil itu?" Daniel pun mengangkat cangkirnya, menyeruput sedikit susu. Ia mengecapnya, wajahnya sedikit berubah.

"Harapan tetap harapan, Daniel." Irena pun melayang ke dahan yang lebih tinggi. Kelopak-kelopak almond berjatuhan. Melayang ke dalam cangkir Daniel, tetapi bagi Daniel hal itu adalah ide yang cukup bagus. Dia menenggak susunya lagi, walaupun tidak ada perubahan rasa dia tak tampak kecewa.

"Apa kau akan segera pulang?" Irena melompat turun, berdiri di depan batang pohon. "Siapa tahu seseorang akan memarahimu. Lihatlah, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam," tunjuknya pada bagian barat langit, horison sudah menjadi ungu dan awan-awan menutupi matahari.

"Ayahku pergi berburu ke hutan yang sangat jauh."

"Ibumu akan meneriakimu, tahu."

Daniel berdecak, lalu duduk berselonjor kaki sambil memegang erat cangkirnya dengan kedua tangan. "Sudah berapa kali harus kubilang, dia sudah tidak ada."

"Kau bersedih?" Irena membungkuk. Serbuk mengkilapnya berjatuhan ke pangkuan Daniel ketika sayapnya mengepak lebih cepat.

"Tidak. Dia sepertinya lebih suka pada anak-anak dari suami barunya. Aku juga tidak perlu dia."

Irena mendorong-dorong bagian dalam pipinya dengan lidah, jenaka. Ia lantas terbang lagi dan duduk di dahan yang paling lengkung, masih belum jauh dari Daniel. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan punya orangtua, sih, tetapi—yah, kurasa aku mengerti." Ia berkedip lambat, menatap matahari tenggelam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menggoyangkan jarinya. Memanggil satu bunga almond, lalu kelopaknya terlepas dan melayang-layang di udara. Salah satu hinggap di kepala Daniel—dan Irena tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Apa harapanmu hari ini?"

Daniel menenggak habis susunya. "Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Irena memanggil lebih banyak bunga almond. Daniel menangkap satu-dua kelopak yang mengarah padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan tidur malam ini, kalau begitu."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jadi saya pun baru tahu hari ini bahwa balok gula itu berawal dari cekoslowakia (sebelum negara ini berpisah), karena sebuah kisah yang unik. seorang istri dari direktur pabrik pengolahan gula tersayat tangannya waktu memotong gula (yang dulunya bentuknya seperti kerucut), lalu dia minta pada suaminya untuk membuat bentuk yang lebih kecil. dan jacob christoph rad (direktur itu), pun mencoba menciptakan mesin baru. ha, jadilah balok gula! (cerita lengkapnya ada di littlebitofczech dot com / ? page_id=1718 —ilangin spasinya ya)
> 
> sedang ingin mencoba menjauh dari tema distopia dan bermain dengan fantasi. though it is small piece, hope that this will help! credit khusus pada **keysa almond yang** sudah memberikan prompt ini, dan membuat saya tahu ternyata bunga almond itu cantiiiik sekali dan melambangkan harapan. trims a lot ya! ;u; saya dedikasikan fiksi ini khusus buat keysa dan seluruh pembaca. semoga minggu kalian menyenangkan!


End file.
